


Marry

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [172]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its cocoa night and everyone loves the little marshmallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry

Carl wrapped his hands around the hot mug and inhaled deeply. “Thanks! I can’t remember the last time we had this.”

“Did she give you some of those tiny little marshmallows?” Michonne leaned closer to look into his mug of hot cocoa and Carol slapped her shoulder.

“Don’t be silly, I gave everyone those little marshmallows, including you. Do you need more, Michonne?” Carol grinned and shook the bag that held the last of them. She opened it up again and poured the few remaining marshmallows into Michonne’s mug before going back to the kitchen area to throw the empty bag away.

“I told my dad that he should marry Carol.” Carl grinned, showing he wasn’t really serious with his suggestion.

Michonne glanced at Rick, who was across the room talking to Abraham, and laughed, “What was his reaction?”

“He choked on his coffee and then couldn’t figure out what to say for about five minutes. I had to tell him that I was kidding just to get him to speak again.”

“Good, because I am going to marry Carol. And then I’ll have all of the tiny little marshmallows I want, every cocoa night.” Michonne reached over to nudge Carl’s shoulder but stopped mid-motion as Carol’s voice came back to them.

“Sorry, Michonne but Tara already called dibs when we were out on the road. I guess she liked those roasted veggies we had before leaving Georgia.” Carol leaned around the kitchen doorframe, smirking. “Don’t worry. I still love you; so you’ll get as many marshmallows as you like, as long as we have them in supply.”


End file.
